


Pile of Stuff

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda Facebook Group, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020, Wednesday Pile of Stuff Prompt Fest, three in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Three In One Prompts for Week 4 of the MirAndy Pile of Stuff 2020 challenge.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 221
Collections: Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020 Wednesday Prompts





	Pile of Stuff

Nigel exited the Mercedes after Miranda and the sudden awareness of eyes on them, had him glancing over his shoulder, only to see a sight he hadn't experienced for some months.

His one-time friend, Andy Sachs, known to him best as Six, was standing on the sidewalk opposite. In dark-wash jeans, boots and a cream coat, it could have been any one of the masses, but he'd recognise those beautifully expressive eyes and full pouting lips anywhere.

Her eyes were focussed on Miranda's retreating back as the Midtown foot-traffic swerved around her. Turning to gaze after Miranda, he realised she had no knowledge of the burning gaze into the back of her head, or if she did, she simply refused to react to it.

Instead of following his boss, he jogged across the road and sidled up next to the young woman. "The rumour mill said you'd gone back to Ohio." He stated.

"She's magnificent," Andy whispered breathlessly before shaking herself from her musings and ignoring the fact that colour was travelling up her neck because she'd been caught watching. "I did, but I returned earlier this week." She admitted. "I couldn't settle in Cinci."

Nigel sighed and placing a hand on Andy's bicep, turned his back on the entrance of Elias Clarke and pulled her towards the nearest Starbucks. He practically pushed her down in a comfortable window seat before queuing for coffee.

Almost ten minutes later, he placed their drinks down and sat opposite. Leaning forward he commented on her appearance knowing he'd get a reaction. "You're back up to a six, I see."

Andy had the grace to blush even as she chuckled, offering him one of her bright, megawatt smiles. He found himself disarmed once again by the genuine joy and good nature Andy possessed.

"With good reason." Andy pulled her wallet from her jacket pocket and pulled a photo free.

Nigel took the photo and looked down onto a photograph of Andy cradling a newborn baby as she looked down on its tiny features in awe. He could easily spot the absolute adoration in the young woman's eyes. Clearly a new mother's love. "The cook?" Nigel asked.

"No," Andy admitted.

Nigel sat back, squinting at her from behind his tortoiseshell glasses, his mind whirling. "That night in Paris." He blurted. "With Christian."

Andy's jaw clenched and anger flashed dangerously in her eyes. "Don't even say his name to me." She spat. "He skedaddled to Europe to work for that skunk quick enough once I...he didn't want to know..." She faltered and inhaled sharply.

"So why are you back? Do you even have a job?" Nigel fired the questions quickly.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, a copy editor at Critique." She ignored his initial question.

Nigel was stunned at hearing the name of the newest Elias Clarke endeavour. "She will have a fit if she sees you, Six. After Paris, she was impossible. No one dared to even mutter your name after she tore shreds off Paul from editorial when he mentioned you wouldn't be as stupid as the Second Assistant of the week. " He told her. "So tell me, honestly, why did you return?"

"I had to," Andy whispered.

**~x~**

Andy saw Nigel was waiting for more of an explanation, so decided to tell him everything. "Even while working at the Mirror, I barely earned enough to cover my rent. My lease came up and I couldn't renew it, my landlord simply wanted far too much and I was already struggling. I had just found out I was four months pregnant and Christian proved to be as much use as a chocolate teapot."

Nigel snorted out a bark of laughter. "Go on." He urged.

"Since I knew I wouldn't get any paid Maternity Leave I handed my resignation in at the Mirror and returned to Ohio when I was six months pregnant, with the promise of an excellent reference." Andy turned towards the window. "I stayed two days with my parents until they understood my pregnancy didn't mean me and Nate would be getting back together and more importantly, getting married. When I told them he wasn't the father, they told me I was no longer welcome and threw me out. My Grandma stepped in and I moved in with her." Her smile returned. "She was awesome but she couldn't take away the pain in my heart." She swallowed nervously. "You know, not once over all this time, even when I lost my Grandma to a stroke and learned the hard way about raising a baby, was there a single moment where that woman, who infuriates me more than anyone else in the world, hasn't been in my mind or heart. I can't get Miranda out of my head, Nigel. Everything reminds me of her. Everything!"

Andy's eyes fell closed as the air beside her crackled, Nigel turned pale as a warm hand landed lightly on her shoulder. Her eyes blazed open at the gentle touch, and looking up, she saw Miranda staring down at the photo on the table. Her jaw was working as if she was trying to find words.

"Miranda, I..." Nigel began to explain.

"That's all, Nigel." Miranda looked pointedly at the door.

Taking the hint, Nigel shot up, grabbed his coffee and brushed a kiss on Andy's cheek before racing off out of the door.

At her friend's reaction, Andy found herself unable to stop her laughter, throwing her hand over her mouth as she guffawed loudly.

Finally getting a grip on her amusement, Andy met Miranda's eyes. "It's good to see you've not lost your touch, Miranda. I swear you could put the fear of God into the Devil himself."

Miranda hummed and her hand slid over Andy's shoulder trailing a scorching heat in its wake as she made her way to the seat Nigel had vacated and picked up the photograph, she stared at it intently without uttering a word.

The silence between them thickened and Andy had no idea how to break it. She knew how much Miranda hated babbling and small talk. Picking up her coffee, she sipped it nervously and waited.

**~x~**

"Motherhood suits you, Andrea," Miranda said finally with a sigh. "I heard about your departure from the Mirror and New York only after the fact. If I'd have known..."

"What?" Andy breathed, refusing to stick by the caveat that you never ask Miranda Priestly anything.

"I would have...oh, I don't know. I may have been able to help somehow." Miranda waved the photograph before placing it down and pushing it towards Andy. "So what is she called?" Miranda asked.

Andy swallowed nervously. "Hope."

Miranda's lips quirked. "Is that all?" She prodded.

Andy sighed. "I called her Hope Miriam Sachs."

Miranda sat back, stunned. "Why Miriam? There are certain negative connotations held within the meaning."

"Sea of bitterness or sea of sorrow?" Andy queried. Miranda nodded. "No, I took it from the alternate Egyptian meaning, for beloved. Plus, one of the most beautiful women I have had the fortune to meet once held the name." She admitted.

"Oh." Miranda seemed to rally herself as the barista placed a coffee down in the table. "I notice you said, Sachs. Why not her father's surname?"

"He's not in the picture," Andy explained. "Christian decided fatherhood wasn't for him, tucked his tail between his legs and ran across the Pond to work for..."

"Jacqueline." Miranda breathed, finishing her sentence. "Now, I believe Critique is a good choice for you." She stated, changing the subject.

"It was you," Andy exclaimed.

Miranda realised her mistake immediately. She had not wanted the young woman to know of her interference. "I may have suggested it to Sherri when I was made aware of the position opening." Miranda shrugged unapologetically. "She was unsure at first, perhaps believing I meant it as some kind of trick." Miranda caught her eyes and her lips pursed. "Such talent shouldn't be hidden within the depths of the Midwest. What on Earth were you thinking?"

"That my New York dream lay in ruins," Andy explained. "I walked away from one job, and somehow, thanks to a dubious reference, straight into another. By that point, I'd already lost my boyfriend of five years and best friend of almost twenty years. I was pregnant after a drunken one night stand while overseas and I was struggling both emotionally and financially. I thought it best to return to the warm embrace of my family, however, that was..." Her cell rang and she pulled it from her pocket. Her eyes held the apology at the interruption.

Miranda waved her concern away. "You should answer that. It's no doubt important."

Andy sighed and prodded the screen as she brought it to her ear. "Hey, Dougie, what's up?" She paused and Miranda heard the baby crying in the background and winced. "Give me twenty minutes. I'll grab a cab now and..."

Miranda zoned out and pulling her cell from her purse and started typing out a message quickly, summoning her driver and cancelling the rest of her afternoon. quickly.

"...Okay, I'll see you soon." Andy stated softly. "Thank you, Dougie." She disconnected the call and grimaced. "Hope is unsettled so..."

"You won't need a cab," Miranda insisted. "Roy will be here momentarily."

"Miranda, I... I..." Andy stammered.

"No, no. That wasn't a question." Miranda stated. Standing, she grabbed her purse and coffee. "Come along, Andrea. You know how it thrills me when you move at a glacial pace."

Andy sighed, knowing any argument she formed would be met with displeasure. "Yes, Miranda."

**~x~**

Andy led Miranda through the door of the Koreatown walk-up. As they travelled up, to the third floor, she almost bounced. "I should warn you, the apartment's a bit of a mess, Miranda. With Hope and I there, with most of our stu...things, there's not much room. My friend, Doug, has been great about letting us stay but it's a little cramped. I have some viewings for apartments lined up for next week so..."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Andrea," Miranda reassured softly. "I simply want to make sure Hope settles and perhaps, if she is amenable, have a cuddle for a moment or two."

Andy smiled brightly. "Hope seems to like new people. She is such a curious little thing. I need to try to get us back into a routine but Doug works long hours and she's finding things unsettling."

Miranda nodded understandingly. "A routine is important."

Andy pulled her keys free and unlocked the door of the 1-bed apartment she was sharing with her friend. Hope could be heard sobbing uncontrollably and her heart clenched at her daughter's distress. She moved into the apartment quickly leaving Miranda without further thought and rushed towards the sofa where Doug was sat with Hope, rubbing her back while making soothing noises.

She picked Hope up from her place on Doug's lap and placed her against her chest, swaying slightly as she moved towards the small windows and whispered soft words to the baby. "Ssh now, Mama's here." She repeated the words over and over until the cried became soft hiccups and sniffs and she nuzzled into her chest.

Turning to the room, she was stunned to see Miranda waiting nervously as her eyes darted around taking everything in while Doug gazed between them in disbelief.

Smirking, Andy offered an introduction. "Miranda, this is my friend, Douglas Campbell. Like me, he prefers the shortened variation of his name, which I know you won't use. Dougie, you know of Miranda Priestly, as any gay man does, but here..." She frowned slightly. ...well, she's just Miranda, so stop gawping at her like an idiot. You wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable."

Miranda stepped forward and held her hand out agreeably. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Douglas."

"And you, Ms Pr...I mean Miranda." Doug stammered as he shook her hand limply. "Would you like coffee or water? I can go downstairs and see if Tompkins have Pellegrino or there's a Starbucks just down the street." He babbled.

"No, I am fine." Miranda licked her lips. "Thank you." She inched closer to Andy looking hopeful.

"Would you like to hold her?" Andy asked, shifting hope onto her hip so Hope could look around.

Miranda looked pleased. "Truly?"

"Yeah. I should get her some milk. It will help her settle." Andy smiled and handed the baby over easily. Hope squealed and Miranda looked down on her, a small smile on her face. Andy left the room, heading into the small kitchen and without Miranda realising, Doug followed.

When the baby blew a raspberry before starting to babble, Miranda spoke to her softly. "You look just like your Mama. You have ber beautiful eyes. Yes, you do." Andy shrugged her coat off and grinned at the words that followed. "And you have inherited her propensity for babbling. Yes, you have." She allowed herself to relax as she switched the kettle on and took the previously expressed breastmilk from the fridge in preparation to warm it up.

"Woah, I can't believe Miranda Priestly is here in my apartment." Doug squealed quietly. "A bit of warning would have been nice, I'd have cleaned up a bit and dressed for her, rather than being found with baby spit and booger down my shirt front."

"It's not like I planned this, Doug. I had just finished having coffee after my interview when I saw her car. Nigel saw me and dragged me back to Starbucks and the next thing I know, she's there." Andy heard Miranda's heels on the hardwood floor stepping closer and placed the bottle in a jug of warm water. "But it wasn't Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief and Devil in Prada I met, but Miranda, the woman and the mom to two boisterous girls. It was nice, ya know?"

"You know, Nate, Lilly and I formed opinions of her when you worked at Runway and she's something else." Doug grinned and Andy knew his next words would be an attempt to shock her or make her blush. "A little bit of naughty, a little bit of nice." He teased. "She's a whole lot of glam, sugar, sex and spice." He sighed. "And what's more, she burns hot for you, as you do for her."

Andy was stunned. "No way!" She exclaimed.

Miranda's heels clicked on the linoleum. "Yes, way." Her voice held amusement. "I believe Douglas may be correct in his summation. Now, where are Hope's diapers? It seems she's a little stinky."

"I'll get them. It'll save you rummaging through Andy's pile of stuff." Doug rushed from the kitchen quickly, embarrassed he'd been overheard.

"Stuff?" Miranda asked. "It's almost as bad as using bits and bobs." Andy blushed and pulled the bottle of milk from its container as Miranda spoke. "I think we should have dinner tonight, darling. Beforehand, I could show you my collection of Thesauri." She paused briefly to press her lips against Hope's dark curls. "And after, once the children are settled, I could reveal to you just naughty I can be."

**Fin**


End file.
